Las cosas cambian
by sakuramar21
Summary: Aveces es nesario la intervencion de otras persornas para darnos cuenta que las cosas cambian  Es  Yaoi


Hola este es una historia es YAOI que es lo mismo un ChichoXChico si no te gusta por favor no leas, pero si te gusta espero sea de tu agrado.

Ningún personaje es mío todo pertenece a su original dueño que no sea quien sea XD, es sin animo de lucro solo con el afán de entretenerme y si se puede entretener a alguien mas ^_^

CONTIENE SPILER DEL ANIME

Es un NatsukixSyo con lime o Lemon? Aun no se las clasificaciones. Es el primer intento espero les guste, espero sus criticas *_*

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, o las incoherencias.

Las cosas cambian

Jamás imagino que la relación de amistad que tenia con Natsuki cambiaria y menos por otra persona, hasta que apareció aquella muchacha de nombre Nanami Haruka.

Supo de ella fue por boca de Natsuki, le comento que conoció a una chica que se parecía mucho a su perra Elizabeth, no le dio mucha importancia conociendo a su amigo seguro había asustado a la pobre muchacha o peor la acosaría hasta que salieran de la escuela, se compadecía de la pobre muchacha…de haber sabido que ella iba a cambiar tanto su amigo hubiera echo hasta lo imposible por alejarla de el…o tal vez no, pero como no tenia la habilidad de ver el futuro ni mucho menos, siguio con su vida como si nada; con el paso de los días escuchaba de su amigo siempre el mismo nombre…hubieras visto a Haru-chan…pobrecita Haru-chan….lo que hizo Haru-chan…todo era Haru-chan esto Haru-chan aquello, le estaba entrando ganas de conocer a la muchacha capaz de acaparar la atención de su amigo.

Cuando la conoció en persona no le presto mucha atención, estaba mas preocupado por su compañero de clase Ren Jinguji que no estaba haciendo su tarea y eso le podría costar la expulsión; varios se reunieron por petición de aquella muchacha para buscar los papeles de la canción de su compañero y asi evitar su expulsión.

Después la volvió a ver aun sin saber que esa muchacha era la famosa Nanami, la había amenazado de no contar lo que había visto, hasta que en la tarde se entero que esa muchacha la que los había reunido para recolectar los papeles de la canción, a la que había amenazado, era Nanami Haruka, en un principio no le vio algo fuera de lo normal, le parecía una chica como cualquier otra, tal vez un poco mas despistada, no compendia que podría tener de especial para llamar la atención de su amigo, era cierto que era adorable, y pequeña, dos fuertes razones para llamar la atención de su amigo, aunque no tanto. Al saber que Nanami comprendía su fanatismo hacia una celebridad comprendió un poco lo que le veía su amigo.

Natsuki le había pedio que lo acompañara al parque de diversiones para ver a uno de sus personajes favoritos, el acepto sin mas, pero Natsuki siendo Natsuki pensó en voz alta que lamentaba que Haru-chan no pudiera ir con ellos por que tenia que hacer otras cosas, ese comentario lo había molestado mucho mas de lo esperado, aunque disimulo no haber escuchado nada. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a su amigo, estaba realmente preocupado por que se le habían caído las gafas y sabia perfectamente de lo que Satsuki era capaz de hacer cuando estaba molesto, al encontrarlo no dudo ni un segundo en colocarle las gafas, fue cuando se percato que ahí estaba Haru-chan; fueron a una cafetería donde le comento de la doble personalidad de su amigo y ella les comento que se había perdido, decidieron ir juntos al parque de diversiones. Al llegar estaba en concierto el Idol del momento Tokiya Ichinose, Haru-chan estaba muy feliz, volteo a ver a su amigo, todo pasa muy rápido, Satsuki estaba cantando sobre su doble personalidad, dándole una lección de esa manera a Ichinose y cuando se percato tenia a Haru-chan abrazada a punto de besarla, en ese momento que le puso unos gogles y regreso a ser el Natsuki de siempre. En el camino de regreso a la escuela fue silencioso.

Desde el incidente del concierto se sentía raro cuando estaba con Natsuki, asi que lo evitaba lo mas que podía, no que fuera difícil por que su amigo trataba por todos los medios estar mas tiempo con Nanami y eso hacia que se sintiera peor aunque no sabia por que o solo prefería ignorar el motivo.

Al enterarse que su amigo quería de pareja a Haru-chan sintió una sensación desagrdable, le dijo que el también quería a como su pareja, que si a si estaba las cosas desde ahora iban a ser rivales, su amigo no dijo nada y solo sonrió de manera extraña aceptando la división de su cuarto con la cinta. Esa noche estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer y lo peor era que no pudo dormir, aunque no tenia relación con el hecho de que Natsuki no regresara a dormir. Estaba en los jardines donde se topo con Haru-chan, le estaba diciendo que la había escogido como pareja cuando se asomo Natsuki interrumpiéndolo y diciéndole a Haru-chan que también la quería como pareja mientras le agarraba las manos, eso le molesto mucho por que se dio cuenta que no eran celos por tener a la mejor compositora, sino por que su amigo lo estaba cambiando por ella, por que el ya no veía a Natsuki como un simple amio y eso solo logro amargarlo mas; así que los separo alegando que solo la quería por que le gustaban las cosas lindas y pequeñas, lo que paso después no se lo esperaba, Natsuki se acerco a el y le dijo al oído que el también era lindo y pequeño pero además que lo quería, eso solo logro sonrojarlo, esfumando los sentimientos de odio hacia la muchacha que hace un rato le profesaba y el único pensamiento que paso por su mente fue salir corriendo de ahí. Después de eso no quería ver nunca mas a Natsuki, por que no sabia exactamente que significaban esas palabras que le había dicho, y si solo lo había interpretado a su conveniencia, si en realidad no quería decir nada, o que solo lo quería como amigo, pero la forma en la que se lo dijo y la mira que le dio después le dejaban muchas dudas, no sabia como enfrentarse a su amigo después de eso, o si podrían seguir siendo amigos, por que si no significaba lo que el creía que significaba no podría conformarse con la amistad de Natsuki, no ahora que sabia que quería a su amigo de una manera no fraternal, su cabeza estaba echa un ocho con tantas pensamientos que le pasaban tan rápido, claro se le olvidaba que compartía cuarto con el, se canso de caminar de aquí para allá y decido regresar a su habitación, al entrar y ver a Natsuki sentado en su cama recordó que compartían la misma habitación y por ende su decisión de no verlo nunca mas era imposible, la única acción lógica que quedaba era darse la media vuelta y regresar después, al tratar de realizarla se percato que Natsuki ya estaba frente a el apoyándose en la puerta.

-Na..natsuki puedes hacerte a un lado voy a salir. Le dijo sin verlo a los ojos

-pero Syo-chan hay algo que tenemos que aclarar tu y yo.

-lo podemos hacer después Natsuki, no hay prisa

-no no no hay que hablarlo…dime Syo-kun por que saliste corriendo

El recuerdo solo logro que Syo volviera a sonrojarse y tratara con más fuerzas de salir de la habitación

-a se me olvido una cosa después hablamos…no pudo seguir hablando por que fue interrumpido por unos labios muy suaves que le reclamaban que correspondieran, no se hizo del rogar, el beso se fue intensificando, logrando que la espalda de Syo se recargara en la puerta y sus manos se aferraran a la camisa de Natsuki, la delicadeza estaba quedando a tras, sus lenguas estaban danzando a un ritmo frenetico y el calor los estaba empezando a envolver, el primer gemido salió, las manos de Natsuki empezaron a acariciar la cintura de Syo, fue cuando reacciono y empujo a Natsuki, pero no lo suficiente, los ojos de Natsuki prometían tantas cosas y cualquier duda de Syo se evaporo, la mirada lo envolvió y habiendo recuperado el aliento se volvieron a entrelazar en un beso mas tranquilo pero igual de apasionado. Natsuki jalo a Syo hacia una de las camas y lo tumbo, las manos de Natsuki empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Syo, de manera desesperada, quería quitarle esa estorbosa ropa, pero Syo no se sentía preparado, asi que lo alejo de nuevo y le dijo en un susurro que era muy rápido, que se lo tomara con un poco de calma, Natsuki vio a Syo recostado en su cama con la camisa desabrochada dejando al descubierto el hermoso pecho blanco subiendo y bajando de manera errática, y sus hermosos botones tan rosados y excitados, vio las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillantes por la excitación, sabia que se tenia que detenerse Syo se lo había pedido, pero ante tal imagen no se iba poder contener, Syo pareció leer sus pensamientos asi que le dijo desviando la mirada y si solo nos masturbamos, la cara de Syo estaba mas roja que un bombillo, Natsuki se enterneció por esa manera de decir las cosas y avergonzarse, así que decidió responderle la pregunta llevando sus manos al pantalón de Syo desabrochándolos y bajándolos con todo y los calzoncillos liberando el pene erecto de su dueño, con delicadeza lo agarro entre su manos y lo empezó a bombear lentamente, Syo se estaba perdiendo entre las sensaciones sumiéndose en gemidos, y estremecimientos vio que Natsuki también estaba bastante excitado y dirigió sus manos a su sierre liberando el pene de Natsuki, empezó a masajearlo aunque aumentó rápidamente el ritmo de manera incontrolada por los movimientos que provocaba Natsuki en su miembro, Natsuki al sentir el bombeo de manera estrepitosa empezó a gemir y se acerco a Syo para sumergirse en un beso, pero por la excitación solo puedo besarle descontroladamente el cuello, repitiendo su nombre como mantra, Syo necesitaba un beso urgentemente así que busco los labios de su amante, el beso se profundizo, los movimientos en ambos miembros aumentaron llevándolos al éxtasis, liberando sus esencias que salpicaron sus cuerpos y parte de las sabanas, el grito de ambos se ahogo en los labios del otro. Después de que paso el mágico momento se acomodaron en los brazos del otro y Syo todo lo que paso en ese dia, el cansancio mental se durmió rápidamente, siendo observado por Natsuki que acariciaba los cabellos del recién dormido siguiéndolo al mundo de los sueños.

Después de esa noche ambos sabían que se querían mas que simples amigos, y se lo recordaban contantemente mediante actos; Syo ya no se ponía celoso de que Natsuki hablara de Haru-chan o la quisiera de pareja por que sabia que solo era de manera profesional, solo le faltaba aclarar las cosas con Satsuki, no se sentía preparado para hablar con el prefería esperar un poco mas; mientras se sentía feliz de saber que Natsuki era todo suyo y todo gracias a la aparición de Nanami Haruka quien le ayudo a entender sus sentimientos, tal vez algún día se lo agradecería y por fin estaba de acuerdo con aquella persona que le dijo que todo cambiaba.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus criticas *¬*


End file.
